warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kashidaan Cluster
History of The Kashidaan Cluster The Kashidaan Cluster, composed of a dozen Imperial Worlds *Vatia *Serlendor *Szerkasia *Medici *Jurus, *Obroya *Zatrovis *Votera *Rhiannon, *Elari, *Aiparo *and the lifeless mining colony Polus. It was located in the Segmentum Ultima but was lost during the 1st Tyrannic War in the year 745 Millenia 41. But before that the Cluster survived the 640s and 650s, which saw conflicts against the various Ork Warbosses that tried to dominate the Kashidaan worlds and their neighbors, as such many of these worlds were home to feral Ork populations. Only the first 4 Kashidaan worlds listed produced Imperial Guard Regiments. They were shuffled around to defend Kashidaan Cluster worlds that didn't and to help their neighbors in the Tricamerate Pact and the Kanye Cluster fighting alongside them on worlds like Maravilla(Mara- Vee- Ya). Military History During one period of intense conflict Warboss Mukkrukka would invade Szerkasia, Zurruk would invade Serlendor and both would be defeated. Battlefleet Medici would fight at both worlds, and Mukkrukka died at the hands of Elena "Angel Eyes" Amadeus However some years later "Kernel" Tubthumpa would appear, pursued by the Wolf Lord Haakon. Tubthumpa built a new army from the remnants left behind on both worlds, prompting the Cadian 517th to return and hunt him as well. Colonel Omero caught up to him on Trazadone after a series of inconclusive battles. Despite losing, Tubthumpa escaped, ultimately forcing the final confrontation at Polus. http://browncoatmando.deviantart.com/art/4-Kashidaan-Saga-pt-4-The-Cadian-517th-467796986 Following these events Kashidaan units would face Orks on Trazadone time and again. The Vatian 12, the Serlendor 12th and the Cadian 517th would fight Chaos together on Jurus, a campaign thatPetros Alexander would also see. http://browncoatmando.deviantart.com/art/Kashidaan-Pt-5-The-Blood-of-a-liar-pt-1-470661687 The Fall The Kashidaan regiments fought a single enemy only once. They were never very many, roughly 160,000 men and women total, not enough to hold back the Hive Fleet and as the worlds they protected were consumed soldier and civilian alike fell back to the sole remaining world, Medici. During the final 6 days the Kashidaan Imperial Guard bought enough time for millions of Imperial citizens to flee elsewhere, mostly the Tricamerate Pact and Kanye Cluster but scattered elsewhere as well incluging the forge world Jovia. Battlefleet Medici is credited with the destruction of 271 Tyranid bio-ships and uncalculated millions of Tyranid warriors with its final suicide attack. The loss of the Kashidaan worlds meant the end of the Kashidaan Imperial Guard. The survivors assimilated into the populations and Imperial Guard regiments that would welcome them, female guardsmen naturally drifted toward the Olea light Infantry. Some good came of it- their neighbors in the Kanye Cluster and Tricamerate Pact have seen a break from their constant defenseive conflicts for the first time in many years as the Orks threatening them are drifting toward the better fights against the Tyranids and other Orks to survive the invasion. Unless otherwise noted, their Imperial Guard all wore the armor common to Cadian Shocktroopers. Vatia The people of Vatia hacked its major cities from the mountains and dense rainforests of their homeworld. building villages out of wood, bamboo and stone, sometimes digging buildings out of hillsides. In coastal areas they built their dwellings on wooden stilts- keeping them safe from tidal waters and storm surge. In more modern areas of the world they lived as many Imperial citizens do- in cities made of rockcrete and glass, with industry producing Military and civilian vehicles alike, farming and mining equipment- overall not a bad world to live on. An Interesting note. the planetary capital Abagao was built in the shadow of an extinct volcano- there was still enough geothermal energy left in the region to power the city without need for any other fuel sources. That being said they still required promethium- their refineries were essentially armed camps- run with military precision- a necessary precaution as they were surrounded by feral Orks and other unknown dangers. Like any world with Orks living on it they had to be watchful, their PDF were villagers who knew the jungles far better than any other Vatian. Most of these men and women never saw the cities, preferring to keep to their simple lives, living off of rice and roasted boar, and in coastal regions fish and crab, eating far better than the city dwellers ever did. Only a small part of Vatia contained human settlement- much of the world remained in the hands of Orks that were busy fighting amongst themselves to be much of a threat or clusters of ancient ruins being reclaimed by the jungle- failed colonies from early in their history. These places were avoided as much as possible, at least a few belonged to Chaos worshipers and the shadow of the Dark Gods still hung over them. Villages built too close to these sites tended to suffer terrible calamities or worse fall to Chaos, requiring the PDF to wipe them out, burning whatever was left and scattering the ashes. 12th Vatian infantry corps “Blade Runners” Commander: Kalak (roughly equivalent to Lt. Colonel) Isagani Balleseros The 12th the “Blade Runners” earned their name during an incident on their homeworld facing an outbreak of the Curse of Unbelief. Clusters of villages fell to the Zombie Plague forcing the PDF units that became the 12th Vatian to respond. Their investigation led them to a forgotten village and a temple to the Ruinous Powers, likely the source of the outbreak. They destroyed the zombies holding it only to call the entire horde down on them. They ran out of ammo and were forced to break out with nothing but their knives and martial arts training. ( Every Vatian Guardsman was required to learn the traditional martial art, Eske which with the right training was absolutely lethal) The surviviors were reorganized into a Guard regiment and shipped offworld shortly thereafter, joining 11 Vatian units already serving. Structure and Equipment 1220 men 1. 10 companies commanded by a Kamagat (equivalent to a captain) *120 men broken into *11 squads of 10 commanded by a Tsip (equivalent to Sgt.) • 1 squad of 10 medics per company 2. 1 recon section of 20 Sentinels(20 men) *10 Catachan Pattern *10 Cadian Pattern *Flak Armor painted in green and black jungle camo *Matching camo fatigues with rank markers on sleeves. *M36 Kantrael pattern lasgun *Kutsi- in Vatian hands this blade did everything from felling trees to defending their farms and outposts from Feral Orks and occasional Chaos cults. Everyone on Vatia carried one (their descendants still do) and as such it is as much cultural identity as it is tool and weapon. *3 frag grenades/3 "Sunog"(Wildfire) pattern incendiary grenades *''Imperial Guardsman’s uplifting Primer'' *dogtags made of a waterproof metal *Waterproof pack/bedroll(Vatians tended to travel light packing everything that couldn’t be carried on their belts inside) *4 days of rations(the rationale being that after that they could simply hunt or scavenge for their food) Obroya When the forces of Warboss "Starburna" were defeated, in part by theMedici “St. Phygia Regiment” the Blade Runners were sent to hunt down any survivors hiding amongst the forests and marshlands- they did this for 6 months before being deployed elsewhere, having ensured that the Feral Orks would not be a true threat for at least 30 years. Serlendor The Low Gothic of Serneldor was somewhat polished, noted for not having much of an accent, and it suited the people, who tended toward fair skin and platinum blonde hair. Serlendor was a world of field and factory producing grain, dairy, and wargear alike with small Ork settlements causing occasional problems for them. The citizens of Serlendor had a culture of hunting (producing some excellent marksmen), specifically deer and similar animals native to the world, the mot prized of these quarries was the Serlendor Primus Deer living in the deepest depths of their vast, untouched forests. Despite the cultural traits that led other more "civilized" planets to think them slightly backward the planet was also home to an excellent university system, A Schola Progenium facility and a training school for Kashidaan Cluster Adeptus Mechanicus recruits. 'Serlendor 12th "Gatekeepers"' Commander: Colonel Tijmen Van Ingen KIA- followed by Major Stefanus Van Eyck Motto: Gatekeepers! none shall pass! They existed as a PDF unit based in the city of Van Amstel,defending it from WAAAGH Zurruk. When the Orks under his leadership(including those formerly left contained and infighting by the Serlendor PDF) were defeated they were reorganized into a new Imperial Guard Regiment and sent offworld. Structure and equipment 1485 men Command squad of 10 men (Colonel and 9 staff) 10 companies of 143 commanded by a captain Each company was 1. 1 elite squad of 11 veterans *(10 veteran troopers 1 veteran sgt.) and 2. 12 squads of 11 men A squad was made up of *1 Sergeant(issued a chainsword alongside his lasgun) *1 voxcaster *1 sniper-carried the Deerstalker rifle originally built to hunt the Serlendor Primus Deer and at least 6 magazines(due to the large bullet size each magazine contained only 4 rounds) they wore deer hide leggings and a necklace made of a piece of antler as marks of their status) *2 grenadiers *2 flamers *3 guardsmen *1 medic 5 Leman Russ(30 men total) *''Gothika'', *''Rechter''(Judge) *''Toeslaan''(Knockdown) *''Izjeren Val'' (Iron Will) *''krijgsheer'' (Warlord) 5 Chimera(15 men) *''Black Betty'' *''Sweet Anja'', (pronounced AHN-YA) *''Bottoms up'' *''Evangeljine'' (pronounced Ev-Ayng eh-Line) *''Magdalen Straat''(Magdalen Street-named for the address of Van Ingen’s childhood home) (Vehicle crews often required little training- many grew up operating heavy machinery on family farms) 1. Infantry Equipment *Blue Painted flak armor(ranks painted on right shoulder, white Aquila on the left) *Matching camo fatigues *M36 Kantrael pattern lasgun(or longlas/flamer/etc.) *"Buckskinner"Combat knife/bayonet *''The Imperial Guardsman’s uplifting primer'' *1 week of rations(supplemented by hunting) *Blue dyed deerhide coats and woolen fingerless gloves(for winter operations) *dogtags showing name, rank, serial number and birthplace (note:)Medics carried a lascarbine to save space for extra medical supplies 2. Armor Eqipment *blue leather helmets with vox earpieces *Issued armor but most refused to wear it reasoning their vehicle hulls were armor enough. * lascarbine *combat knife/bayonet *''The Imperial Guardsman’s uplifting primer'' 3. Officers *Dress uniform(not worn in the field)- a high collared white shirt, a midlength blue jacket with the same markings as infantry armor blue pants with a white pinstripe and black shoes *laspistol and chainsword *Black wool greatcoat with a high collar cuffs and facings, all done in blue. *Black deerhide gloves. Votera A wealthy world it drew the attentions of both Ork Freebooters and Human pirate alike. The world's corrupt governor intended to use these pirates against his political rivals, having gone made with the mere possibility of power. The pirates, led by "Admiral" Mael Erwan grew tired of this arrangement and launched a surprise attack, taking the capital city, an orbital repair station and the Cobra Destroyer inside, turning their weapons on Votera itself. Erwan set himself as a warlord, his will enforced by tens of thousands of his followers, attracting thousands more from amongst the poor and desperate. Serlendor happened to be the closest world and so it responded, sending several regiments with the 12th leading the operation due to their urban warfare experiences on Jurus. They fought their way through the vast fields of red grass and into the city. Pirates, while capable of fighting in space were less so on the ground, with no standardized equipment, and no real structure and they suffered terribly against Leman Russ, Chimeras and Basilisks. Mael Erwan, who had vowed not to be taken alive, wasn't. He barricaded himself in the Governor's office, only to be killed by a grenade thrown through the door. There wasn't enough left to bury. Despite the death of their leader the survivors were still able to escape aboard their destroyer and the remnants of this band would be destroyed some years later by Captain Elena Amadeus at Dust 154. Medici The Planetary governor, called The Principe was chosen from amongst the nobles, by the nobles, with much debating, political dealing and blackmail upon the death of the previous one-sometimes under mysterious circumstances. He ruled from the capital city of Indina which was built on a collection of large islands much like Venice on Ancient Terra. Indina was home to some of the very wealthiest Medici, but also some of the very poorest. Despite the presence of massive Cathedrals in Indina and every other major city it safely be said that Medici was not the most devout of planets. While the clergy called for the nobles and upper class to lead holy lives and set an example for the common people they rarely did, showing off their wealth and power, the nobility sometimes oppressing those beneath them. the planetary leadership and those able to afford it(including some clergymen who did so secretly) spent their money on joygirls working out of establishments in the cities- some by choice, some in indentured service to work off debts owed by them or their families. This could lead to a better life provided they caught the eye of a wealthy benefactor. The world was divided into provinces called Duchies or Counties based on whether a Duke/Duchess or Count/Countess ruled. They controlled their regions from the palaces inside the provincial capitals (Indina was not a provincial capital, another city in the region held that honor) surrounded by other smaller cities and towns. They and the Principe were the only ones with any true political power over the billions of ordinary Medici- however most noble familes required at least one child in every generation to serve in either the Battlefleet or one of the Guard Brigades. Each Duchy/County was responsible for its own defense- raising PDF units ultimately answerable to the Principe and his Defense Minister when they were needed to defend the world as a whole. Quality of equipment and training sometimes varied wildly depending on the region and the nature of the noble family responsible for the task. The people of Medici lived in a very rigid social structure, one that could be overcome through some combination of hard work, luck and the right connections. Nobles made up the very highest level of society,wealthy factory owners, merchants, architects, artists, tailors and the like making up the second tier. Below them, the working class- those who actually kept their world running working in the factories, fisheries and farms. At the very bottom- the poor, living hand to mouth, scavenging for food, doing whatever it took to survive. These were the men and women who would crew the Battlefleet's ships and fight as Imperial Guard, serving under middle class and noble officers. Battlefleet Medici Medici’s primary military strength was in its Battlefleet whose area of operation covered the whole of the Kashidaan Cluster and beyond and produced such legendary officers as Elena "Angel Eyes" Amadeus Women served alongside men in Battlefleet Medici but only one woman, Marzia Carbone captain of the Dictator class cruiser Dominica Superbus has ever commanded anything larger than a light cruiser. When the Cluster fell to Hive Fleet Erebus in 745 the surviving commanders fought as long as they could to save as many civilian lives as possible and when the last refugees had escaped turned their fleet on their own world in a suicide ramming attack, save for a single ship carrying away the surving Imperial Guard denying it to the Tyranids. The words of admiral Sura Amador remain legendary. “Admiral Sura Amador to Hive Fleet Erebus. I am of house Amador, heir to the Mazzirendo Duchy and I deny you this world by my authority and the will of the Immortal God-Emperor. To those defiling my home I have only one thing further to say. Frak you all. You’re all going to burn with me. Set course and proceed at Flanking speed." Medici built the battlefleet that bears her name, stripping the asteroid belt and the moons of Bolia, a gas giant in system of any useful resources and her moon Ciosa was home to the “ "Fabrica Majoris” a sprawling industrial complex and shipyard and the ready availability of ships made it fairly easy for Kashidaan refugees to escape the advancing Tyranids- the Forgeworld Jovia would accept many, reasoning that anyone who had the skills to build Imperial Warships would be very useful to add to their labor force. Battlefleet Medici naming conventions *Carriers(usually Tarask class merchantmen or freighters converted and armed for the purpose) all had the word Shadow somewhere in their name (Medici Shadow) *Battlecruisers(Medici favored the Dictator class)- were named for prominent Noblewomen (Dominica Superbus Avianna Superbus) it was one of these "Leonara Superbus" that would later rediscover Fidea Prime and Battlfleet Medici would provide aid in their war against the Wel'Kor'cha *Lighter warships were named for historical figures (Ultimomen Sigmar was named for Sigmar DiTolla, a naval officer murdered by Siro Amador when he went pirate. Imperial Guard Structure and Equipment Despite their obvious strength the Principe decided, under some pressure from the Departmento Munitorum that his world should field Imperial Guard to defend Medici while the fleet was away and their trading partners, many of which could not raise their own regiments. The lower and middle classes saw this as an opportunity to advance or simply to escape and quickly swelled the ranks. The nobility saw an opportunity for extra political power through the newly formed officer corps and joined up as well. Most saw their positions as a job, the key to a better life or further prestige and so they acted more like PDF being rather complacent and sloppy. But when presented with a real challenge, they became absolutely savage and almost unbreakable. 16 Guard Brigades (a total of 104,352 men) Each Brigade was commanded by a Brigader General The 3 most prominent were *Brigade 1 Rubicon- Paride Ditmer *Brigade 2 Apennine- Marco Carrozza *Brigade 3 Tessera -Adriana Serino (She was the first woman ever to rise to a position of such power in Medici’s armed forces. She did so with a combination of political influence and actual command skills) A Brigade consisted of 6522 men divided into *3 Infantry regiments(most notably the Medici “St. Phygia Regiment”) 2010 men divided into A Regimental command squad of 10 men *The Colonel *Lt. Colonel *4 Majors who oversaw 2 companies each *4 others as chosen by the Colonel. Commissars etc.) And 8 companies 1-5 infantry 6-7 Assault 8- Reserves Each company (commanded by a captain) was 1. 24 squads of 10 men 2. A 10 man pathfinder squad(sniper/scouts) that carried a longlas and wore cammo armor and clothes. 10 men per company served as medics and chose their own aides. *1 Armored regiment(most notably the Medici 3rd Brigade Armored 1. 1 command tank(Colonel and veteran 5 man crew) 2. 3 companies of 20 Leman Russ Tanks(360 men) • 1 Artillery Regiment 1. Salamander Scout(Colonel and veteran 5 man crew) 2. 20 Basilisks (60 men) 3. 10 Hydra Flak Cannons(60 men) Equipment Standard issue equipment included *Olive green flak armor(Brigade and Regimental Sigils on the L. shoulder Silver Aquila on the Right) *An olive green long sleeved shirt(rank markers on the sleeves) *olive green bloused trousers (same color) with gray puttees and black boots *M36 Kantrael pattern lasgun *Medici pattern auto pistol (used as a sidearm) and 2 extra magazines. *Bayonet/combat knife. *2 frag grenades/ 2 krak grenades (Assault troops were also issued various other explosives and demolition charges depending on the mission as well as their man portable lascannons and anti- armor weapons) All other equipment was carried in a standard issue pack, also olive green. Note: other equipment included *a bedroll *1 week of rations/ meal kit *5 extra charge packs *''Imperial Guardsman’s Uplifting primer'' *medical supplies for the medics/medic’s aides *Also issued greatcoats and insulated gloves for winter operations, same markings as the armor, and rank markers on sleeves. Command officers were issued the same uniform but with the addition of *an olive green double breasted coat with the Imperial Aquila on the right side of the collar and the regimental sigil on the left with the rank pins on epaulettes *Black leather gloves. *Olive green Peaked hats with the Imperial Aquila displayed in silver on the front. *Medici "Thunderchild" bolt pistol and officer pattern chainsword Note: The Guard Brigades had no aircraft as they would receive support from Battlefleet Medici and reasoned that they need none to defend against enemy aircraft as each Artillery Regiment contained Hydra AA guns. Note: Women served in the ranks but making it beyond Captain in the male dominated and somewhat sexist hierarchy was rare. Zatrovis The fighting on this world saw the 3rd, 4th and 5th Brigades deployed against a revolt led by the "Lord High Protector" Mikal Kervazi, who had raised an army of peasants demanding better treatment from their leaders. Not without cause, the policies of the ruling dynasty had kept them destitute for more than 300 years. This was not an unreasonable demand but their opening salvo when negotiations failed went too far, after they sabotaged a power generator in one of the major cities the explosion killed hundreds instantly and killed thousands more through radiation poisoning. This could not go unpunished. The revolt was crushed without mercy in only 3 weeks. Kervazi died fighting and his body was displayed in an iron cage for years afterward. His sacrifice was not in vain, rather than make him a martyr the ruling dynasty went to the negotiating table once again, giving in just enough to appease the masses. Szerkasia Szerkasia was a rugged, sparsely populated resource poor world save for a very resilient people used to making a living from hardscrabble conditions- growing tasteless root vegetables and potatoes(some of which became a harsh, powerful liquor they called "Amasec" perhaps as a joke.) Their capital city Senova reflected their harsh existence It was a rough dangerous town home to many taverns and other far less savory entertainments(most famously "Xersha's house of Beauty" which stayed open all day every day for 200 years) dotted throughout its dark polluted streets and waterways. It was once home to roughly 3 million people, roughly 1/20 of the Szerkasia’s total population. While not as populated the city of Seroka was also important- producing weapons, armor and vehicles until it was lost with the fall of Szerkasia. With little government beyond the local level the planet teetered on the brink of total anarchy- not that the fiercely independent Szerkasians would have noticed. Other towns and small farms were scattered few and far between and biker gangs, who made a living as criminals or bounty hunting, and Orks haunted the wilds between them, these Orks unified behind the Warboss Mukkrukka prompting Szerkasia to form their own Imperial Guard units. Szerkasian "Black Hats" The Szerkasian(Sehr-Kayz-ian) Imperial Guard called " the Black Hats" for their uniform hats were raised to counter the invasion of Warboss Mukrukka in 645 and 20,000 men joined.(The Szerkasian Regiments were closed to women) In the early days of the Szerkasian Black Hats there was no such thing as standardized equipment beyond their uniforms as much of it was stolen or destroyed by Orks. They simply had to make do with what they had. What they did receive was quickly supplemented by personal weapons, a habit Blackhats kept for as long their regiments existed. The same could be said of their vehicles as well. Most were repurposed civilian transports with a few Chimeras and Leman Russ tanks scattered throughout. This changed however when the threat passed and they received proper vehicles They still retained their dislike of social niceties, allowing them good relationships with some of the other rough sorts in the Kashidaan Worlds and Tricamerate Pact, especially Xomia and the Light Infantry of Olea. The Serlendor 4, 6th 7, and 14th and the Vatian 1st 5th and 10th and a single Kasrkin Squad were sent to assist them against Mukkrukka and one of the Kasrkins, a man named Petros Alexander became a local celebrity there ( Way of the Kasrkin )but was forgotten by the time he and his squad left. Uniform, structure and Equipment •Short sleeved shirt with a red Aquila on upper left chest- squad marshal and above wore shoulderboards with rank markers *Seroka pattern flak armor * Black pants and hard soled black boots(not standardized) * Black forage cap(officers received a peaked hat with a gold Aquila on the front instead) *Black leather trench coat with red Aquila on upper left chest with rank markers on sleeves (officer's coats had red cuffs decorative cufflinks and a gold Aquila on upper left chest) *sunglasses Note: Vehicle crews were issued shorter jackets(instead of trench coats) and sound deadening headphones as well as slouch hats *Commanded by a Regimental Marshal and each part of the regiment was commanded by A Vice Marshal(Vice Marshal of outriders, grenadiers etc.) *Below them are the Squad Marshal (roughly equivalent to a sgt.) and under them the “common men”(pvt/cpl.) All Szerkasian regiments followed the pattern below: 1st company- Outriders (125 riders divided into 25 5 man squads) These bike mounted soldiers acted as scouts and when the need arose a sort of light cavalry. The first generation of outriders were built around outlaw biker gangs who answered the call to fight, receiving a pardon for their crimes in return for their service,most often keeping the names of their gangs. *(Szerkasian Starlords(2nd regiment) commanded by Brada Dubrov *Szerkasian Roadpigs( 8th regiment) commanded by Duvra lishkov *Szerkasian Firebirds(4th regiment) commanded by Zbora Dusek *Amasec Devils(13th Regiment) commanded by Vadim Durenko 2nd company- Grenadiers Composed of the toughest and craziest men of the regiment, so determined by grueling tests of endurance and skill during the first foundings and every time the regiments were rebuilt. Trading in their hats and coats for a face covering helmet and goggles,they charged into battle often with short sleeved shirts with grenades, explosives and heavy weapons trying to thin the ranks for the regulars. Divided into *10 ”Banners” of 50 each and then into *5 10 man squads with squads 1 and 5 receiving heavy weapons (lascannons and stubbers) with squads 2-4 receiving grenades and rocket launchers. 3rd company -Regulars The Basic infantry armed with the M36 Kantrael lasgun and supplemented with personal weapons. *Divided into 10 ”Banners” of 50 each and then into *5 10 man squads with squad 5 receiving heavy weapons (lascannons and autocannons) 4th company- “Cavalry” The numbers of men varied with the number of vehicles per regiment but they favored the Standard Leman Russ and the Chimera. note: the Chimera Petros Alexander rode in was a part of the 9th Regiment and named Emerald Zdara (named by the driver for a favorite performer at "Xersha's house of Beauty") 5th company- Support 125 men that serve as mechanics cooks engineers etc. The most famous regimental commanders are noted below *Steko Zlavoi- Marshal 3rd regiment (“Mountain Dogs”) *Rada Zdomir- 5th Regiment “Manus” fingers on a hand) one of the few to receive a chainsword and Thunderchild Bolt pistol *Zankovic Gurlov- 16th regiment “Skulldogs” Rhiannon While the Wealthy of the world lived beside the oceans, green with edible seaweed, the poor lived in the craggy foothills of an impassible mountain range. This terrain was perfect for the Szerkasians, having come from a similar environment. The 16th Regiment was sent to assist them against yet another band of feral Orks roaming in the area. These Orks never appeared but they did find something interesting- a man whose farm secretly supplied narcotics to every inhabited world in the cluster. The Assualt and Regular companies captured the farm and burned his crops- throwing him in prison in the nearest city. CADIAN 517th While not native to the Kashidaan Cluster the Cadian 517th is an important part of their history... Commander: Colonel Dolvan Omero(640s) Demetrius Lysander(present) Motto: Ex umbra in Gloria – from Darkness into Glory The Cadian 517th has made a name for itself fighting Orks throughout the Imperium fighting in the Kashidaan Cluster(at least before it was lost) but it has always returned to Cadia to fight the constant threat from the Ruinous Powers of Chaos and to replace its numbers, and so it was spared the fate of the Kashidaan Imperial Guard Regiments, surviving into early Millenia 42. It has done very well for itself throughout its long existence but its primary focus has been against Orks including the Ork Warboss Tubthumpa. Structure The Colonel uses a Leman Russ as a command vehicle (Commander, Gunner, Driver, Loader, 2 Sponson Gunners and Colonel- 7 men) 3516 men total divided into *12 Companies of 288 men each plus a command squad of 5 men (293 men each) Broken into 6 platoons of 48 (4 Squads of 12)men each Odd numbered squads have a grenadier armed with a grenade launcher as well as an M36 Kantrael *Sgt *1 flamer *1 voxcaster *1 grenadier *1 Medic *7 guardsmen Even numbered Squads have a mortar team and scout sniper(who carries either a longlas or the standard M36 depending on personal choice) *Sgt *1 flamer *1 Voxcaster *1 mortar team (2 men) *5 guardsmen *1 medic *1 scout/sniper Some variety exists among equipment with some guardsmen carrying weapons and armor painted with the winged skull icon seen on Cadian weapons and others carry unadorned lasguns. Some of those lasguns carry bare metal magazines and the others magazines painted to match the weapon- all of those are painted to match their green flak jackets. They do not wear the Cadian Gate icon on the right shoulder(for reasons unknown to any but the first generation of the unit) but do carry the regiment number on the left shoulder. Author's Notes 1. The Serlendor are as close to Wisconsin as I could make them. The people from an area of Wisconsin not too far from where I live that's mostly Dutch(Wisconsin has lots of German ancestry but 40k has Germans already). The Techpriest school is a nod to MSOE, the Milwaukee School of Engineering, the colleges to the UW system. The name "Sweet Anja" came from the song "Sweet Annie" by Zac Brown Ban figured on giving the Chimeras would have the rougher more personal names since those are just transports but the proper war machines got the more dignified names 2. The Vatians are supposed to be Filipino with "Eske" being based on Single Stick Kali 3. Szerkasians are meant to be Eastern European of some description. Category:Places Category:The Kashidaan Cluster Category:BrowncoatMando